


Family

by makotochan



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, Oneshot, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is sad. Only Mamoru can comfort her. Friendship, angst, hurt. Rated T for some adult themes, like death. My first not-romantic fic. Please R/R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first non-romance fic. The main characters are my two favorite characters and the ones I relate the most. I hope I did a good job showing their true feelings about their past. Please read and review with your opinion. It really means a lot to me. And if you want to beta review it, please, just PM me!

Sometimes all you need is a hug. Sometimes all you need is a helping hand. Sometimes all you need is someone who understands you in a certain way. And for her, the latter was true. As she went to school and saw her friends, she felt more and more depressed. Of course, she would never show it. But, it was still there. After school, the brunette and her friends all went to the arcade. There was their usual spot.

As they sat on a booth, a blonde girl with pigtail was talking about her favorite game, Sailor V. "It is so good!", she would say and her bright blue eyes would shine. Then, a blunette stepped in, "I think you should study more, Usagi, instead of paying attention to the game.". Following Ami, Rei made fun of Usagi's hairstyle and Minako defended her for a bit until Usagi's boyfriend arrived. That was probably the only thing Makoto paid attention the entire day. She glanced at the dark-haired boy with her big green eyes and showed him this sadness inside. No one could see it, but he could. Like Makoto, Mamoru was a tormented soul. Actually, they had a lot in common, and that was why the understood each other so well. None of the others knew of their link and they didn't want them to know.

At one point, Makoto said she was going to the restroom and Mamoru took the chance to say hello to his good friend, Motoki. Of course, it was just an excuse. "I'll meet you at your place at seven, ok?", the boy almost whispered as they made their ways.

At five, Makoto said she needed to go and all the girls decided to go home as well. It was getting late and the girls needed to do their homework, reminded Ami, always the bookworm. Mamoru decided to escort Usagi home, so Makoto had time to cook something for their meeting later.

Arriving home, she decided to cook something simple and ended up cooking spaghetti. Then, she took a shower, getting rid of those schoolgirl uniform and putting on something far more comfortable. She decided to go with the green sweatpants and the pink tank top. It was when the doorbell rang; she knew who it was, so she just opened the door. And there he was. Tall, – Makoto was a very tall girl, but Mamoru managed to be taller – dark and handsome. Blue eyes looking very conserned. "We can't keep doing this. I feel bad for sneaking up behind Usagi's back.", he said in a very serious tone as he walked into her apartment and closed the door behind him. "I know, but they won't ever understand me. You do.", she held him tight, letting the tears flow. The tears that no one saw, that she let no one see, no one but him. "Shhh, hush, hush, Mako-chan.", running his hands through her silky wavy auburn hair, "Everything will be fine. I'm here.". She calmed down and the crying stopped. "Mamoru-kun, I made pasta for us.".

As they ate, she started talking to him. "Today is the tenth anniversary of their deaths. Ten years I've been on my own, ten years since that plane crashed. Ten years without her laughter or his cooking. Yes, my papa was a terrific cook. I guess I got it from him. Mama was so sweet, so caring. And I feel so empty. So alone, like nothing is ever going to change. All my friends have their families. Usagi-chan has her mama, her papa and Shingo. She is so happy with them. Ami-chan has her mama, and even though her mama is very buzy, they manage to find time for each other. I know Rei-chan has lost her mama too, but she has her grandpa, and Yuuichirou. Minako-chan also has her parents, and they may fight a lot, but they are there for her. But you see, I have nobody. No family. And it is scary, having to find a way to make things happen. To take care of my money. Growing up in an orphanage was really terrible and...", Mamoru hugged her, interrupting what she had to say.

"Mako-chan, I'm here. Just hold me and everything will be alright. I am here for you. You are not alone. Because if you are alone, then so am I. And at least you can remember your parents. I can't. It's been twelve years and I still can't remember my mama's laughter or who cooked what at home. I know what they looked like, but only because of pictures. It is scary, having to make things do, paying bills, all of that. But you can do it. You managed to do it up until now. Why get scared? And the girls, they are your friends. They would like for you to open up like this to them as well, even if they can't relate to your pain.". Makoto looked up to meet his caring gaze. "Please, don't leave me here all alone tonight.", squeezing him harder. The dark-haired boy couldn't do it. It wasn't in him. "Of course not, Mako-chan. I'll stay as long as you want me to.".

And so, they cuddled in the sofa together for some time. That's when the boy looked at her. "You know, if I could have a little sister, I wish she would be you. I want to tell everyone of our weekly meetings and that we're friends. I see you as the one soul who knows this part of me. I mean, Usako knows about it, but it's different. Like you said, she never had to go through it. And she will never have to. But we, we know the feeling.". She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "I would like you to be my older brother as well, Mamoru-kun. And tomorrow we'll tell the girls about our weekly meetings. But you do know that once we do tell them, they will attend each and every one of them, right? And we won't be able to talk about our losses and our pains anymore. I mean, Usagi is goint to be super mad at us for keeping this from her and then she won't give us enough space to talk privatly, like we are doing now.".

Mamoru hadn't thought about it until the green-eyed girl mentioned it to him. And now that she did, he understood why they had to sneak out for their weekly meetings. Even if they were totally innocent, because that was their space, their moment to be themselves, no matter what. That night they watched a UFC match and a documentary. During the documentary, the girl fell asleep. He carried her to her room, going back to the living room, turning off the TV and returning to the bedroom, where he cuddled with her, holding her like he would hold a sister. When the morning would come, they would be back to their roles as Usagi's boyfriend and Usagi's friend. But for now, they were just two friends in need, a brother and a sister. For that was what they really were, in their own minds, brother and sister.


End file.
